Niki DeMar
Nicola Teresa DeMartino (better known as Niki DeMar) is a fashion and beauty YouTuber. She is also a singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She and her twin sister Gabi began their careers in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMartino, on their channel ''00RemakeGirls''. She now runs her own channel, ''Niki DeMar'', alongside her joint channel, ''Niki and Gabi'', with her twin sister, Gabi DeMartino. She is 5ft 1” tall. Early Life Niki attended Notre Dame High School followed by DeSales University. Career 2010 - 2012 On August 29, 2010, Niki, Gabi and Alex DeMartino created their first YouTube channel, 00RemakeGirls, and released their first video: "Pretty Little Liars Theme Song remake!" Niki, Gabi and Alex continued to release videos on their channel through 2010 and into 2012. 2012 - 2014 Gabi and Niki published the first video on their beauty channel nikiandgabibeauty on September 3, 2012, the same day of the creation of the channel. The video was "Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial". 2014 - 2015 On June 18, 2014, Niki created a new YouTube channel called Niki DeMar. The first video was uploaded on July 23, 2015, and it was "I WAS PICKED UP IN A TRUCK?! Shopping for videos + closet tour!". On September 15, 2014, Niki and Gabi officially re-branded their channel, nikiandgabibeauty as ''Niki and Gabi''. The first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. 2015 - 2017 On June 18, 2015, Niki & Gabi released their single "It".iTunes - It - Single On October 20, 2015, Gabi and Niki released their short film "If Life was A Scary Movie" They described it as a "Scream Queens spoof mixed with a touch of Mean Girls!" 2017 - 2019 Niki began dating Nate West at some point in 2017. On May 8, 2017, Gabi and Niki debuted their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break" on AwesomenessTV. On September 2, 2017, Niki and Gabi debuted the second season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Summer Break". On May 5, 2018, Niki and Gabi we're back with the third season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Take New York". On July 27, 2018, released their first EP, INDIVIDUAL, containing six of their original songs, onto streaming and downloading platforms. 2019 - present In March, Niki and Gabi began filming the fourth season of their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break". The first episode aired on Niki and Gabi's 24 birthday and the season is titled "Niki and Gabi Take Miami". On September 21, 2019, Niki officially announced her jewellery line, NikNaks, on Instagram. The line officially went live on October 4, 2019, with the Halloween collection. On December 7, 2019, Niki released her third solo single, "Sad Holiday", a Christmas song. Personal Life Relationships In 2016, Jerry Pascucci broke up with Niki for another girl. Family Life Niki is originally from Pennsylvania and moved to Los Angeles in 2017, however, she has since moved back to Pennsylvania. She has a younger brother named Anthony, as well as her older sister Alex and twin sister Gabi. She has been dating Nate West since 2017. Net Worth Niki's net worth can be estimated from the views on her channels. Based off the views from her channel, Niki DeMar, alone, is estimated at around $450 a day (which comes out at around $170,000 per year). The Niki and Gabi channel brings in around $2,000 a day (which comes out at around $730,000 per year). The worth from this is presumably divided between the two of them meaning that they each receive around $365,000 a year from that. Therefore we can estimate that in a year, Niki receives around $535,000 a year from her channels. Discography Niki & Gabi *Main article: Niki & Gabi As a solo artist Trivia * Niki's first YouTube channel was 00RemakeGirls which she ran with her twin sister Gabi and her older sister Alex. * Niki calls her fans "Blue Babes". * Niki and Gabi often make Ariana Grande inspired videos and they both got the chance to meet her in 2013 at her The Listening Sessions Tour ''and again in 2019 at her ''Sweetener World Tour. * On September 19, 2019, Niki revealed that she was going to dye her hair blonde and that she would now call her fans "Dreamers". YouTube Channels * 00RemakeGirls {Wiki Page} * Niki and Gabi {Wiki Page} * Niki DeMar {Wiki Page} * Niki & Gabi - Topic {Wiki Page} Singles References Category:People Category:Females Category:Niki DeMar Category:Pages Category:Family Category:Browse